


Venganza

by Nana_Walker



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no caería sola: de ser posible, se llevaría con ella esa ilusión que la apuntaba con la pistola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Venganza  
> Fandom: Umineko no Naku Koro ni.  
> Claim: Erika Furudo, Beatrice.  
> Extensión: 139 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Spoilers del Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru.  
> Resumen: Ella no caería sola: de ser posible, se llevaría con ella esa ilusión que la apuntaba con la pistola.

**Venganza**

 

Te yergues apenas frente a Battler y Beatrice, respirando poco a poco, preparando tu tiro final. Ya te has despedido de tu fiel compañera con una sonrisa. Hubiese querido decirle adiós a tu ama también, pero ella se ha marchado antes de verte desaparecer. ¡Qué importa!, piensas, preparando tus palabras finales, esas que lograrán arrastrar a Beatrice contigo a las profundidades del Olvido.

 

— Soy la visitante, la persona número 18— murmuras, sonriendo.

 

Lo que has dicho es una falacia del porte de un buque y lo sabes, pero sólo esperas que Beatrice te desmienta. Que la verdad finalmente la acorrale y termine de desgarrarla. La ansiedad te carcome. Ha llegado el momento.

 

— Lo sentimos. Incluso incluyéndote, somos 17 personas.

 

¡Ya está! Miras triunfante al frente pero, en vez de verla caer, ves todo negro: el Olvido te devoró primero.

 

Fin drabble Venganza


End file.
